Сети
by MaRiNa1990
Summary: Муха попала в сети паука.


Название: Сети

Автор: MaRiNa

Бета/Гамма: olala

Пейринг: ГГ/ТР

Саммари: Муха попала в сети паука.

Жанр: драма

Рейтинг: PG-15

Размер: мини

Предупреждение: Тёмный Лорд победил.

Комментарии: неизбежный при таком пейринге ООС…

Отказ: Герои принадлежат Дж. Роулинг

**Глава 1. Страх**

«Моя голова…», - было первой моей мыслью, когда я очнулась.

Тревожный набат стучал в висках. Запах сырости и плесени ударил в нос так неожиданно, что мне еле удалось сдержать тошноту.

Все тело болит, а во рту привкус крови, противный и металлический, ни на что знакомое не похожий.

Вокруг тишина.

Подо мной каменный пол. От него веет холодом, и мне приходит на ум сравнение с могилой. Появляется ощущение, что я лежу в гробу, под землей.

Пытаюсь вспомнить, что случилось. Но все мои попытки заканчиваются неудачей.

Пытаюсь открыть глаза. Но веки словно налились свинцом, кажутся неподъемными.

Впрочем, как оказалось, разницы никакой. Что с открытыми глазами, что с закрытыми глазами, все равно темно.

Темнота пугающая, душащая в своих объятиях. Ни просвета. Ничего.

«Я же не могла ослепнуть!» - пришла мне голову страшная мысль.

Я зажмурилась, что есть сил, в глазах заплясали черные искры, и я резко открыла глаза.

С губ сорвался тихий стон.

«Как больно, Господи!»

Пошевелив руками, ногами и чуть поерзав, я поняла, что не все так плохо. Превозмогая боль и в голове, и во всем теле, села.

Темнота невообразимая. Чернота.

Страх овладевает мной.

«Я не могу понять, что случилось и где я нахожусь!»

Главное - не паниковать!

Зубы стучали, выбивая чечетку, не то от холода, что идет от пола, не то от страха и неизвестности.

«Не могу связно мыслить!»

Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, я попыталась успокоиться. Ребра болят, мешая дышать.

Встала на ноги. Но что делать дальше?

Темно. Как же темно, Боже! Ни малейшего намека на свет.

В темноте идти страшно, потому что не знаешь, что будет дальше, через шаг, два. Но я все-таки сделала эти два шага и уперлась руками во влажные, холодные камни. Сделав еще пять шагов, я снова наткнулась на камни. Пройдя по периметру, я поняла, что нахожусь в каморке пять на четыре.

Голова снова начала болеть. Виски словно сжимала железная рука.

Я села, потому что не могла больше стоять.

Когда боль поутихла, я снова встала и начала шагать по каморке, ощупывая стены, ища выход. Но под ладонью был только холодный, ко всему равнодушный камень.

«Выход, выход, выход…» - в воспалённом мозгу билась одна мысль. И не важно, что ни черта не видно, надо найти выход!

И я лихорадочно начала обшаривать стены заново.

Ничего!

«Нет, нет, нет!» - паника поднималась из глубины души, сметая все здравомыслие, что у меня осталось.

Из глаз хлынули слезы. Я не могла сдаться!

Поняв, что все тщетно, я снова села на пол и позволила слезам стекать по щекам.

Сколько прошло времени, не знаю. Я снова очнулась.

Темнота по-прежнему окружает меня, но тело перестало болеть. Пора включать свои хваленые мозги.

«Давай, Грейнджер, думай! Как выбраться отсюда?» - приказала я себе.

Но в голове было пусто.

Вдруг давящую тишину прорезал скрежет металлических дверей.

«Но как? Откуда? Ведь их не было. Только одни камни!»

Я вздрогнула. По позвоночнику побежали мурашки. Страх – единственное чувство, что было во мне.

Дверь резко распахнулась и свет, такой яркий, такой ослепляющий, ворвался в темницу, распугивая тьму, заставляя её забиться в углы.

Я зажмурила глаза от боли. Свет полоснул по ним ярким лучом. Не думала, что от света бывает боль…

Шаги. Медленные, почти ленивые, но отточенные, будто идущий человек отмеряет каждое сделанное им движение.

Все стихло.

Страшно.

Кто-то схватил меня за волосы и заставил подняться на ноги.

Я чуть приоткрыла глаза, но силуэт вошедшего расплывался, делая непонятными сами его очертания, и я снова зажмурилась.

Страх липкой рукой сжимал горло.

Стало трудно дышать. Снова заболели ребра. Воздух вырывался из груди со свистом.

- Кто вы? – спросила я. Глаза открывать не стала. И не только от того, что не хотела видеть этого человека, прекрасно понимая, что он не мой спаситель. Я ещё и не хотела новой боли.

- Открой глаза, - приказали мне. Голос, как лед.

Мотаю головой. Страх сковывает тело. Глаза зажмуриваю еще сильней, хотя казалось, что сильнее некуда. Я не знаю, кто этот человек, но догадываюсь, от этого становится еще страшней. Меня начинает трясти.

- Я сказал, открой глаза!

Чувствую, что он взбешен, хотя голос по-прежнему спокоен.

Осторожно открываю сначала один глаз, затем второй. Даю глазам привыкнуть к свету.

Он отпускает меня. Передо мной стоит мужчина лет двадцати пяти–тридцати, не больше. Строгие черты лица, прямой нос, губы чуть пухлые, светлая кожа. Глаза голубые, словно весеннее небо без единого облачка – так и у него во взгляде нет эмоций. Темные волосы идеально уложены. Черная шелковая мантия отливает на свету зеленым. Опасная красота. Хищная. Скольких он уже погубил?

- Кто вы? – повторяю свой вопрос.

Голос мне изменяет, и в глазах наверняка виден испуг. Я, наверное, сейчас похожа на загнанного в угол зайца, а он охотник, держит дуло ружья прямо перед моим лицом и я до ужаса, до дрожи в коленях жду выстрела.

И он это понимает. На его губах играет усмешка. Ему нравится наблюдать мой страх, мою беспомощность.

- Лорд Волдеморт, - отвечает он, растягивая буквы, будто пробуя на вкус свое имя.

- Нет…

До одури мотаю головой, боясь поверить.

Вспышка боли, как раскаленный клинок, пронзает голову. Перед глазами замелькали картинки из прошлого….

За окном уже давно наступил вечер. Зелень деревьев мелодично подпевала теплому ветерку. Конец августа выдался даже слишком теплым. Но прошел дождь, и на улице, да и в доме посвежело.

Высокие окна были зашторены тяжелыми бархатными занавесками. В гостиной на Гриммо двенадцать трое. Тишину дома нарушали только их вздохи и шелест страниц. Весь Орден Феникса ушел на срочное задание.

Я сидела в кресле рядом с потухшим камином. Учебный год предстоял тяжелый. И эта проклятая война, которая никак не кончалась…

На коленях у меня лежал новый, тяжелый учебник по высшей трансфигурации. Он пах свежими красками, и я представляла, как снова сижу за партой и отрабатываю волшебной палочкой сложные заклинания.

На потертом диване Гарри и Рон играли в шахматы.

- Рон, с тобой невозможно играть! Ты снова выиграл! – притворно-обижено воскликнул Поттер.

- Ну, хоть в чем-то я тебя обхожу, - весело произнес рыжий.

- Ведёте себя, как мальчишки, - буркнула я и встала с кресла.

- Гермиона, подожди! – крикнули мне вслед друзья в один голос и рассмеялись.

- Пойду к себе, устала, - сказала я и вышла из гостиной.

И только я подошла к лестнице, чтобы подняться наверх, как у меня за спиной раздался страшный грохот. Я повернулась, и входная дверь взорвалась мне в лицо. Я успела только увидеть серебряную маску Пожирателя и луч проклятия, летящий в меня.

Затем темнота.

- Где Гарри? – мой хриплый голос разорвал тишину.

Я стою с закрытыми глазами, из-под ресниц стекают прозрачные слезы, оставляя на грязных щеках светлые дорожки. Боюсь открыть глаза и увидеть перед собой монстра в человеческом обличье.

- Поттер мертв, - тихий голос пробивается ко мне, как через слой ваты.

- Ты врешь! Этого не может быть! – кричу я и, в испуге распахнув глаза, отступаю спиной к стене.

Каморка маленькая. Он может пересечь её в два шага. Но я хочу находиться как можно дальше от этого человека.

Страх, боль, гнев туманят мой разум. «Он не мог убить Гарри! Только не его!» - мысль крутится в голове, словно маятник, ударяется о стенки черепа, принося новую боль.

Не знаю, что произошло, но в следующую секунду я уже стою рядом с Волдемортом, а на бледной щеке Лорда появился красный след от руки. Эхо еще вторит звукам удара.

В голубых глазах полыхает ярость, превращая их в красные.

- Crucio! – тихий, леденящий душу голос.

Я падаю на пол. Словно разряды тока проходят по всему телу. Извиваюсь, царапаю ногтями камни, думая, что это хоть как-то поможет уменьшить боль. Внутренности плавятся, в каждую клеточку тела впиваются иголки. Кричу... Ничего уже не важно, пусть уйдёт эта адская боль.

Он снимает заклятие.

- Не смей поднимать на меня руку. Никогда. Ясно?

Я не могу двигаться. Как же мне больно... Кончики пальцев горят, пальцы содраны в кровь. Пусть, могло быть хуже…

Молчу. Лежу, как изломанная кукла, у которой оборвали ниточки. Слезы крупными каплями катятся из глаз.

- Отвечай!

-Д-да, - мои губы еле шевелятся.

По затылку что-то течет. Пульсирует. Противно. Видимо, кровь.

- Умница, - слышу в его голосе удовлетворение.

- Что вам от меня нужно? – спрашиваю я.

- Я много думал, - спокойно сказал он, стоя надо мной, как скала. - Бессмертие, сила, власть, что это мне дает?

Мне хочется презрительно фыркнуть, но губы пересохли и потрескались. Он отходит от меня и прислоняется к стене.

– Да, я всю жизнь к этому стремился. И мне всегда чего-то не хватало.

Я лежу не двигаясь, боюсь даже дышать, чтобы случайно не прервать невероятные душевные излияния Темного Лорда.

- И я понял, чего у меня не было. Мне нужна семья. Удивлена? – спрашивает он, увидев, как округлились мои глаза. – Да, семья. Часть меня. Моя кровь. Я понял: ничто не вечно. Я хочу, чтобы после меня в этом мире остался наследник, который продолжит меня и мое дело.

- А я?

- Ты станешь моей семьей. Матерью моего сына.

- Нет!

Мой голос тверд, но на лице, конечно, испуг...

– Я – все то, что ты ненавидишь. Я грязнокровка, подруга Поттера, ученица Дамблдора…

Не знаю, что бы еще сказать, лишь бы он передумал и просто убил меня...

- Да, моя дорогая! - Лорд небрежно кивнул, словно уже убедил меня. - Ты будешь моей женой. Ты мне подходишь. Уж будь уверена.

- Ни за что! Ни за что я не стану твоей женой!

Он и правда сумасшедший! Зачем, Господи, зачем ему нужна я? Пусть он убьет меня, пожалуйста. Я больше ничего не прошу, только смерти…

- Соглашайся, или мне придется взять тебя силой. А я этого не хочу.

- Нет!

Он понимает, что моя уверенность непоколебима.

- Я тебя предупредил, - спокойно говорит он и поднимает палочку.

Я не знаю, какое проклятие в меня полетит, но я уверена в своем решении, я не отступлю. Молюсь, что он все-таки передумает, и тогда из его палочки вылетит ярко-зеленый луч, который прервет мою жизнь.

- Итак, твой ответ?

- Нет.

- Как знаешь. Obliviate!

tbc...

**Глава 2. Власть**

Мои слуги все так же ищут мальчишку Поттера. Но он постоянно ускользает, как вода сквозь пальцы. Ничего, ему недолго осталось.

Петтигрю принес хорошую весть. Узнал расположение штаб-квартиры Ордена Феникса.

Северус не мог сказать, потому что связан клятвой верности... Но пока Снейп мне нужен, и я не дам ему умереть.

Теперь остается понять, как попасть туда. Без лишнего шума и без лишних потерь.

Со всех сторон посыпались предложения, план сложился быстро. Всё будет сделано уже завтра.

Я отпустил Пожирателей и ушел к себе.

После возрождения я некоторое время оставался в доме Малфоев. Они, конечно, не возражали против моего присутствия в их фамильном гнезде. Но мне хотелось своего места на земле. Я хотел свой дом.

Когда Люциус действует в своих интересах, он бывает очень полезен. В самые короткие сроки он почтительно предложил мне несколько вариантов.

Первые два я отверг сразу же. Первый был слишком мал и убог, а второй чересчур велик и вычурен даже больше, чем дом самих Малфоев.

Третий же пришелся мне по вкусу.

Раньше, в прошлой жизни, я жил, где придется. На съемных квартирах, в отелях, у своих последователей. И никогда, никогда у меня не было собственного дома, моего дома. Нельзя же считать домом приют и школу.

Теперь у меня есть свой замок. В меру изысканный, без лишней помпезности.

А уют в нем создаст моя жена.

Жена… Наследник…

Только недавно я стал задумываться о смысле семьи. У меня никогда не было родителей. Мать умерла при родах, отец бросил ее, когда я еще был в утробе. Я не хочу, чтобы все это повторилось в моих детях.

Я хочу власти, известности, силы. Прочие чувства мешают. Они заставляют переживать за других людей. Даже если за дорогих мне людей, это ослабляет. Мне такое ни к чему. Сейчас, когда я добился всего, к чему стремился, я хочу быть нужным. Кому-то нужным...

Орден Феникса после смерти Дамблдора стал малочисленным. В Поттера особо не верили, и правильно. Что этот мальчишка против меня? Равен мне по силе был только Альбус, но он ошибся, уничтожив поддельный крестраж. На нем было немало проклятий. И часть из них мог снять только я. Но я и попросил Северуса убить Дамблдора, что оказалось для старика весьма кстати.

Еще одна ошибка Альбуса состояла в том, что он принял за крестраж мой дневник. Но это был всего-то эксперимент с воспоминаниями, потому Поттер и смог легко уничтожить его. Ему кажется, что он одерживает верх раз за разом: выбил душу из жалкого Квиррела, стер воспоминания из школьного дневника... Но сейчас все пойдет по-другому.

Примерно год я собирал крестражи, чтобы соединить их. Бессмертие - хорошо. Но и душа очень важна. Я понял это лишь после возрождения.

Неправда, что для объединения души требуется раскаяние. Нужен только обряд. Не самый приятный, но воссоздание души того стоит.

Мои кусочки души были спрятаны по всему миру: Франция, Австрия, Россия, Болгария, Албания, Китай, Греция. Везде, где я побывал в поисках знаний, я создавал крестражи. И моя душа так ослабла, что смертельное проклятие, отразившись от Поттера, разрушило мою телесную оболочку. Тринадцать лет я пробыл бестелесным ничто. Вселялся в разумы разных тварей, пока не попался на моем пути в лесах Албании человек, достаточно пугливый и глупый. С этого все и началось.

После смерти Дамблдора я соединил все крестражи.

И теперь уже недолго…

Очень скоро…

Устроить обычный переполох в маггловском районе было несложным делом.

Я стоял в тени напротив дома номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо. Со мной были Северус, Беллатриса, Антонин, Люциус, Фенрир и Питтегрю. Мы смотрели, как из дома выходят люди Ордена и аппарируют. Вскоре мне доложили:

- Мой Лорд, все готово. Они застрянут в ловушке не менее, чем на час.

- Идем, - приказал я.

Поднявшись на крыльцо, я ударил по дверям «Бомбардой». На меня взглянула потрясённая Грейнджер. Пустив в нее заклятие сна, я велел Северусу унести её в мою резиденцию.

- Уходим. Мы все сделали, - кивнул я остальным, и мы аппарировали в ночь.

Грейнджер…

Пусть кто-то попробует сказать, что она грязнокровка. Моя избранница не может быть не чиста.

Очень красива, очень умна и очень молода. С высоким магическим потенциалом. И чистая душой.

Вот она - супруга Темного Лорда!

Любой Пожиратель Смерти был бы рад видеть рядом со мной свою дочь. Но я не хочу соединять себя с семьей чистокровного сноба, к тому же - моего слуги.

А Грейнджер… Да, Грейнджер мне подходит.

Заклятие сна длится примерно три часа. Через четыре я спускаюсь в темницу.

Когда я открываю дверь, Грейнджер сидит с закрытыми глазами. На щеках блестят дорожки слез. Поза выражает полную беспомощность, беззащитность и, конечно же, страх. Чувство страха пропитывает всю каморку. Липкий, прочный, тягучий ужас…

Вид и запах страха приятен для меня. Он означает власть над чужим разумом. Я наслаждаюсь этой силой. Вдыхаю полной грудью и медленно выдыхаю. Пробую на вкус, как прекрасное вино, чуть терпкое, с искрящимся вкусом и незабываем ароматом.

Её голос, глухой и дрожащий, спрашивает, кто я.

Я приказываю ей открыть глаза, но она лишь испуганно мотает головой и жмурится еще больше.

После небольшого внушения она все-таки смотрит на меня. Как на огромную змею, готовую к атаке.

- Кто вы? – снова спрашивает она.

- Лорд Волдеморт – отвечаю я, растягивая слова, наслаждаясь выражением полнейшего ужаса на её лице.

- Нет, - мотает она головой.

Вдруг по её лицу проскальзывает боль, очень сильная боль, и её взгляд застилает пелена воспоминаний.

Я знаю, что она вспомнила.

- Где Гарри? – спрашивает она, хриплым голосом.

Она догадывается, но не хочет думать об этом.

- Он мертв, - мой голос безжалостно выносит приговор её надеждам.

- Нет! – она резко распахивает глаза. И во взгляде к страху примешивается гнев. Теперь она не жертва, она фурия, горгона, безжалостная убийца.

В гневе она прекрасна!

В своем восхищении я не чувствую удара, слышу только звук пощечины.

Она великолепна!

- Crucio! – лениво произношу я проклятие.

Три непростительных для меня теперь не стоят ни малейших усилий.

Она извивается на полу от боли.

Я же получаю удовольствие от того, что её тело бьется в судорогах, что она прикусывает до крови губы и беззвучно открывает рот - гордая, кричать не будет! – что тоненькие ручки скребут пол, оставляя на нем пятна крови…

Незабываемая картина, будоражащая воображение…

Она все-таки закричала… Пронзительный голос срывается, он еще больше заводит меня. Хочется увидеть её разбитой, полностью сломленной, подчиненной мне… Но это я уже много раз видел, и это не слишком интересно.

- Не смей поднимать на меня руку. Никогда. Ясно?

Она лежит на полу и молчит. Её слезы орошают пол, крупными каплями падая со щек.

- Отвечай!

- Д-да, - отвечает она севшим голосом.

- Умница, - говорю я.

- Что вам от меня нужно? – задает вопрос Грейнджер.

- Я много думал, - тихо начинаю я, нависнув над ней. - Бессмертие, сила, власть, что это мне дает?

Я отошел, чтобы лучше видеть ее и больше не пугать, прислонился к стене.

– Да, я всю жизнь к этому стремился. И мне всегда что-то не хватало. И я понял, чего у меня не было. Мне нужна семья. Удивлена?

Я с удовольствием наблюдаю, как полыхает изумление в её глазах.

– Да, семья. Часть меня. Моя кровь. Я понял: ничто не вечно. Я хочу, чтобы после меня в этом мире остался наследник, который продолжит меня и мое дело.

- А я?

- Ты станешь моей семьей. Матерью моего сына.

- Нет! Я – все то, что ты ненавидишь. Я грязнокровка, подруга Поттера, ученица Дамблдора…

Откуда только силы взялись?

- Да, моя дорогая. Ты будешь моей женой. Ты мне подходишь. Уж будь уверена.

Я даже кивнул в знак своего согласия.

- Ни за что! Ни за что я не стану твоей женой!

- Соглашайся, или мне придется взять тебя силой. А я этого не хочу.

- Нет!

- Я тебя предупредил, - спокойно говорю я и направляю на неё палочку.

Она ждет смерти. Я вижу это в её глазах, знакомый, маниакальный, жадный блеск. Где-то в глубине души она не хочет умирать, но жаждет смерти, как заблудившийся в пустыне путник.

- Итак, твой ответ?

- Нет.

- Как знаешь… Obliviate.

**Глава 3. Обман**

«Как хорошо…» - думаю я, нежась на мягкой перине. Шелк ласкает тело, и так не хочется вставать и окунаться в суетный мир… Я заворачиваюсь в одеяло, как в кокон, и снова погружаюсь в дрему.

Меня гладят по голове. Прикосновения легкие, почти невесомые, хочется мурлыкать от удовольствия.

Я улыбаюсь, поворачиваюсь и вижу прямо перед собой темно-голубые, почти синие глаза. Они смотрят внимательно и настороженно, будто чего-то опасаясь.

В голове вдруг вспыхнула боль. Я не понимаю, что происходит.

- Том? Это ты?

Он тоже улыбнулся. Но как-то натянуто, словно улыбался он до этого редко, очень редко...

- Добрый день, - говорит он.

- День? Почему я так долго спала? – спрашиваю я и резко сажусь. Голову пронзает боль, и я со стоном ложусь опять.

- Тебе пока рано вставать. Ты еще не поправилась.

- Что со мной? – уже испуганно спрашиваю я.

- Всё уже хорошо, - он осторожно гладит меня. – Ты просто упала и стукнулась головой.

Моя рука взметнулась к затылку. Задеваю шишку, шиплю от резкой боли и осторожно убираю руку.

- Тебе надо выпить зелья, и все пройдет, - говорит Том, протягивая мне стакан.

Залпом осушаю его. Какая-то чуть сладковатая сложная смесь. Странно, не помню такого зелья.

- Что это? – с интересом спрашиваю я.

- Болеутоляющее. Я его усовершенствовал, надоело пить всякую гадость.

Я смеюсь, у меня кружится голова…

- Теперь спи. Я приду вечером.

Том поцеловал меня, едва касаясь, в лоб и вышел из комнаты.

Закрываю глаза и пытаюсь вспомнить, что же произошло. Мысли как кисель, медленные и тягучие. Может быть, это действует зелье.

«Что произошло?» - я пытаюсь заставить себя думать, и это помогает. Спать пока не хочется.

Взгляд блуждает по комнате. Комната в светлых тонах, за исключением мебели и занавесок. Мебель черного дерева, громоздкая. У кровати столик, единственная ножка вырезана в виде змеи. Она тянется от пола и обхватывает столешницу, сжимая ее в тиски. Занавески, как и балдахин на кровати, из тяжелого темно-зеленого бархата. Всегда ненавидела балдахины. Они давят. Но из большого приоткрытого окна дует ветерок и светит солнце.

- Что же со мной было?

Мысли все же ускользают, и я чувствую, что засыпаю...

Тома снова нет дома. Я сижу в гостиной и читаю «Теорию высшей трансфигурации». Весело трещит камин. Старинные часы отбивают полночь. Понимаю, что Тома я опять не дождусь и откладываю на столик книгу.

«Пора спать», - думаю я, и, встав с дивана, иду в холл. Палочка моя лежит в спальне, забытая - вот дурная привычка!- на столике. Но я ведь дома и в безопасности…

Я встаю на первую ступеньку лестницы, чтобы идти наверх, и слышу за спиной страшный грохот. Я поворачиваюсь. Дверь снесена, и в меня летит луч проклятия…

Пустота.

Я вспоминаю, как мне было страшно, как я оказалась в какой-то камере… Помню, как пришел Поттер и начал меня пытать... Как я ударилась головой… Помню, как мышцы сводило от «Crucio».

Боль, страх – все смешалось с воплями Поттера…

Почему Поттер? Я его почти не знаю. Учились мы на разных факультетах. Я с ним говорила от силы два раза в жизни. Почему он кричит про какое-то предательство и дружбу?

«Что ему от меня надо?» - пульсирует в голове одна-единственная мысль.

- Где Том? – кричу я.

- Он мертв!

- Я так не думаю, - доносится до нас спокойный, холодный голос, и я вижу, как зеленый луч несется к Поттеру.

- Том?

Я отвожу взгляд от мертвого тела и вижу моего любимого.

Я спасена!

Всхлип – и опять пустота.

- Тихо, тихо. Успокойся, - слышу над головой знакомый голос.

Открываю глаза и чувствую на щеках сырые дорожки от слез.

Том…

Мерлин! Я выпутываюсь из одеяла и обнимаю его. Крепко-крепко, что есть сил...

- Том… - голос мой охрип от слез и от сна.

- Успокойся, - повторяет он. - Ты дома. Это только кошмар.

Он шепчет и гладит меня по спине. Я отчаянно трясу головой.

- Это Поттер! Но как…?

- Ты вспомнила, что произошло?

- Да… Но как ты туда попал?

- На, выпей, - протягивает он мне стакан.

Пахнет успокоительным. Жадно глотаю спасительную жидкость, и тепло разливается по всему телу.

– У Поттера была слишком слабая защита на доме.

- Ты ведь его убил? – спрашиваю я, но голос до сих пор дрожит.

- Да, - говорит он с презрением. – Я не мог ему позволить убить тебя.

- Спасибо! - говорю я и целую его, вкладывая в этот поцелуй всю свою любовь и благодарность.

Поцелуй становиться все более страстным…

«Это все, что мне сейчас нужно», - успеваю подумать я перед тем, как меня покидают последние мысли.

Я прикасаюсь к ней и тут же хочу отдернуть руку, но справляюсь с собой. С трудом, чуть касаясь, я начинаю гладить ей голову. На лице Гермионы появляется улыбка, а морщинки на лбу пропадают.

Она открывает глаза.

- Том? Это ты?

Я через силу улыбаюсь. Все-таки мне еще сложно показывать обыкновенные человеческие эмоции…

- Добрый день, - говорю я.

- День? Почему я так долго спала? – спрашивает Гермиона и резко садится на постели, но со стоном падает обратно.

- Тебе пока рано вставать. Ты еще не поправилась.

- Что со мной?

- Всё уже хорошо, - осторожно продолжаю гладить её по голове. – Ты просто упала и стукнулась головой.

Гермиона тянется к затылку и, зашипев, быстро убирает руку.

- Тебе надо выпить зелье и все пройдет, - говорю я, протягивая тщательно приготовленное зелье.

Она послушно выпивает.

- Что за зелье?

Вопрос звучит неподдельным любопытством.

- Болеутоляющее. Я его усовершенствовал, надоело пить всякую гадость.

Гермиона смеется. И её смех мне нравится больше, чем крики боли.

- Теперь спи. Я приду вечером.

Едва касаясь, я целую её в лоб и выхожу из комнаты.

Гермиона Грейнджер, Гермиона Грейнджер…

Она ничего не помнит из прошлой жизни, зато она помнит жизнь придуманную мной, где есть только я. Оbliviate сделал свое дело. А зелье высвобождает поддельные воспоминания и одновременно притупляет боль.

Не думал, что все окажется так просто. Хотя за эти годы я прекрасно изучил человеческий разум и чувства. Поэтому у меня всё получилось.

Мелкие бунты, которые неизбежно пройдут по стране, меня не интересуют, этим занимаются Пожиратели. В мире всегда есть несогласные, и я знаю, что с ними делать.

А ещё я теперь знаю, что такое дом. Это место, куда приятно возвращаться. Там меня ждут.

Вернувшись в Риддл–мэнор я сразу поднимаюсь на второй этаж и слышу всхлипывания. Зелье подействовало и выпустило воспоминания.

Я иду не спеша. Торопиться некуда. Пусть зелье подействует в полную силу.

Тяжелые портьеры на окнах не пропускают солнечный свет. В коридоре царит полумрак. Я привык к темноте. Она давно стала моей спутницей.

Повернув металлическую голову змеи с открытой пастью, я захожу в комнату Грейнджер.

Вижу её, такую хрупкую и беззащитную…

Она сбрасывает одеяло и приникает ко мне, твердя мое имя. Я шепчу обычные успокаивающие слова, глажу ее по спине, протягиваю стакан...

- Ты ведь убил его? – спрашивает дрожащим голосом, жадно выпив зелье.

- Да,- киваю я, на лице усмешка, но она не видит, дышит мне в шею. – Я не мог позволить ему убить тебя.

- Спасибо! - благодарит она и целует. Я не отказываюсь, и поцелуй становится настойчивее.

«У меня всё получилось», - думаю я.

**Глава 4. Бессмертие**

Прошло время…

- Тео, милый, пойдем спать.

- Мама, я не хочу, - возразил сын.

Я улыбнулась. Весь в отца. Такой же красивый, вредный и не по годам умный. Мальчику три года. Как же время быстро летит! Только недавно обручились с Томом, только недавно он у нас родился... Я не представляю жизни без них. Они - всё, что у меня есть.

- Мама, а когда папа придет?

- Скоро. Он, наверное, где-то задержался…

- Добрый вечер, - в комнату вошел муж и по обыкновению прохладно поздоровался.

- Папа! - Тео бросился на руки к отцу. - Папа, я не хочу спать!

Хитрец! Теперь он уговаривает отца.

- Нет, Тео, уже поздно. Пойдем. - Том подхватил его на руки и понес в комнату. Я, улыбаясь, отправилась следом. Да, они - мой смысл жизни.

Я подошла к Тому, пока он укладывал сына, и поцеловала его в макушку. Он повернулся, на его лице тоже была улыбка.

- Спокойной ночи, Тео, - вместе сказали мы.

- Спокойной ночи.

- Как прошел день? - спросила я у мужа, устроившись у него на коленях.

- Всё как всегда.

Он постоянно так отвечает.

Том никогда не говорит мне о своей работе.

Я только надеюсь, что, если случиться что-то серьезное, он мне об этом скажет.

- Как у тебя дела? Ничего не болит? - спросил Том, гладя мой уже подросший живот. В первую беременность у меня случались боли, и муж всегда был рядом и поддерживал меня. И теперь он, когда дома, с меня глаз не спускает.

Я улыбнулась.

- Всё в порядке.

- Пойдем спать?

- Пойдем.

Поцеловав его на ночь, я прижалась к нему. Мне хорошо в его объятиях.

- Я люблю тебя, Том.

- И я тебя. Спи.

- Спокойной ночи.

После немногочисленных восстаний Светлой стороны магический мир Англии пришел в относительный порядок.

Я вышел из тени.

Если хочешь что-то сделать, то делай это сам. Множество раз я подтверждал эту теорию. Какими бы преданными не были сторонники, всегда найдётся слабое звено.

Я занял пост Министра магии. Естественно, некоторые из моего ближнего круга заняли важные руководящие должности. Но страной правлю я.

Теперь все будет так, как того хочу я!

Проводимые мной реформы никого не оставили равнодушным. Я что-то дозволял, что-то запрещал, что-то ограничивал.

Застенки Азкабана то заполнялись, то пустели.

В одних семья было горе, в других – счастье.

Могил на кладбищах прибавлялось.

Жизнь шла своим чередом.

Я держал страну в железных тисках, распространяя свое влияние и на другие государства.

Через год-другой мир будет полностью под моим контролем.

Грейнджер…

Она так и не вспомнила свою прежнюю жизнь.

Я ничего ей не рассказываю. Пусть остается в неведении.

У Гермионы есть я и сын.

У меня есть она и Тео.

Мое продолжение, мое бессмертие…

Конец


End file.
